This Is Our Version Of The Story, The RIGHT One
by beautifulxXxpeople
Summary: To: Kid - Our mother abandoned us in the streets of Brooklyn when we were just little girls. Why should we be "good" to anyone at all when they're just as cruel to us, huh? Tell me that.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was bored and started thinking about how Liz, Patti, and Kid met. Idk, I was just really bored. XD**

**And so yup, this is basically how I pictured their "meeting". Also, it's an AU. I seriously couldn't decide if I was gonna keep the Thompsons's weapon forms or just make them normal humans that have identical guns...but I ended up going with the AU version. Dx I was thinking about it way too hard.**

**And also...there's plenty of cussing in this. Idk if its close to being rated M or just T.**

**So, enjoy! :)**

* * *

Liz~

"Three ... two ... one ... UP!" Her hands lift her younger sister's feet up, and the small girl hops over the barbed fence, ignoring the pain that pierces the flesh of her hand when she grabs the fence for balance.

"Made it sis!" Patti cheers when she lands on the other side, the light of the moon creating a chilling look on her sweet yet dirty face. "Hell yeah!"

Liz takes the briefcase of cash. The air smells metallic and the wind was icy even on a summer night. "Patti, pipe the fuck down!" she snaps. "The police are right on the other side of the motherfucking building, dammit!"

Patti smirks and giggles. "Well, hurry up then!"

Liz rolls up the sleeves of her stolen black sweater and holds a briefcase of money in one hand, skillfully climbing up the fence. She makes it to the other side quietly, and hands Patti the case. "Let's go-"

"HEY!" a gruff voice yells.

God dammit!

Patti whirls around and sees two policemen glaring at them. "Shi-" she starts.

"P-Put the briefcase down and your hands up," one of the policemen stutters. Everybody knows to fear the Thompson sisters.

Liz literally laughs her ass off. Are they serious?

"Go ahead, shoot, bitches!" Liz cackles. "We dare you."

Patti lets out a giggle that sounded like a demon screaming. "Get out of our faces, motherfuckers or we'll shoot you down before you fucking-"

One of the policemen shoots at them, but he was so nervous that the bullet sails off to the side, breaking one of the windows of the apartment building next to them.

"HEY BITCH YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CUT ME OFF!" Patti screams in sudden rage.

"Look, just put the case down and walk away," the more calmer policeman orders. "Please." He had a gun drawn too.

"Please my fucking ass," Liz snaps. She grips Patti's arm and the two started sprinting. The policemen shout and shoot at them, missing multiple times. They run after them.

Shit, Liz says in her head. She pulls Patti behind a dumpster in a dimmed alley, the sounds of police cars and yelling coming closer.

She has to think of something, and fast. They'd been dealing with nights like this for almost twelve years. When Liz remembers that, it only brings her to the memory of their mother.

Oh god, she hates that bitch.

Liz grasps Patti's shoulder. A police car zooms past the alley, then the sounds echo away.

"We'll stay here. Gimme the money," Liz says in a low voice.

Patti nods and hands her sister the briefcase, which was all bent up and dented. "That man was such a pussy!" Patti laughs, holding her stomach.

Liz chuckles. They'd taken the money from an old man somewhere in the west end of Brooklyn, New York. She recalls the event...

_Patti spots a man in his late sixties walking out of a building, a suitcase in his hand. She nudges Liz and points at the old man with an evil smile on her face._

_"Hey!" Liz yells. She and Patti approach the old man, who backs away with wide, frightened eyes._

_He knew who they were. He'd seen enough wanted posters of them to even say their faces were imprinted in his head._

_The hand that was holding his briefcase starts to tremble. He can't be scared of two little teenage girls, can he?_

_Liz holds a hand out like she wanted to shake his hand. "What's in the briefcase, faggot?" she snarls. "Hand it over."_

_"I'm s-sorry, I must leave immediately," the man says in a calm, even tone._

_"Hand over the fucking briefcase!" Liz shouts._

_Patti smiles crazily as she lunges forward. She shoves the old man with her strong little arms and sends him stumbling back into the side of the building. Then she kicks him between the legs. The man howls in terror._

_As Patti keeps on kicking him on the ground while laughing, Liz stomps forward and snatches away the briefcase. She takes out a knife and breaks the padded lock, opening the case and smiling at the millions of dollars stored neatly inside._

_She closes it and holds it over her shoulder like a shopping bag. "Yeah, kick his ass Patti."_

_Patti grips the bleeding man's collar and pulls him off the ground, then shoves him against the wall._

_"PLEASE!" the man cries. "I beg for mercy! Y-You can k-k-keep the money ... just ... PLEASE!"_

_Liz walks forward and pulls out her gun. She makes the man stop babbling with a harsh hit with the bottom of the gun on his head. Blood streamed down his face, and he was knocked out._

_"Dumb ass," Liz utters. "Just shut the hell up."_

Liz looks around. The alley was dark. The buildings on either side of them were old apartment buildings, the windows all dark except for the one that was about four stories above their heads.

Then she thinks, what the fuck are they gonna do with all this money? They barely pay for anything. They just steal, steal, steal. Liz realizes that mugging the old man of his briefcase and hitting his head with her gun was fucking pointless.

But totally fucking worth it.

Liz takes out a pipe and smokes it. Patti watches her older sister and says, probably out of curiosity, "Sis, how did you learn to smoke crack?"

"I just caught on."

"Oh."

Liz feels her shoulders relax, her mind getting foggy. She tosses the pipe away and gets up. "I'm gonna go buy some more, 'kay?" she says, grabbing some cash. Might as well buy some drugs at the street corner.

Patti was almost asleep. "Hm? Can I come?! It's friggin' boring without you!"

Liz's lips go in a tight line. She's very protective of Patti. Even though they face danger every day, she still wants to make sure Patti is going to be all right. She wants Patti to stay in this dark alley, where no one would even dare go. "Can't you just wait here? I'll only be gone for a few minutes."

She doesn't wait for Patti's answer, since the girl always follows Liz's orders. She walks out of the alley, her hand already holding her gun, which still had the old man's blood running down the side from earlier that day.

She turns a corner. She doesn't even know exactly what street she's in, but she's bound to find a crack-ass close nearby. This is fucking Brooklyn, for Pete's sake.

There's nobody around. The neighborhood was totally empty except for a dark figure far up ahead.

Liz squints. Who is that? She'll either ask for some crack or mug them, either's fine.

She gets closer. They're about three houses apart. Liz walks calmly, waiting to pass the person.

Wait ... what?

There's no one walking down the street.

Liz blinks. She swears, she saw someone there. Where the hell did they go?

She almost shit herself right there. Despite all the bad-ass things she's done ... anything paranormal can pretty much give her a heart attack. If that was a ghost ... oh god, if that was a ghost ...

No. Liz refused to be scared. She keeps walking, waiting to find someone to pester.

She sighs dramatically when she leaves the neighborhood and walks into town. 7-Eleven, McDonald's, gas station, a shoe store ... bullshit. Where's the crack around here?

Then she sees a man leaning outside a laundromat, large puffs of smoke seeping out of his cigarette. She walks up to him, and says, "Got crack?"

He glances at her, then continues to smoke.

What the fuck?

"Hey, cunt, did you hear me? I said," Liz sneers, "GOT CRACK?"

"Get the fuck out my face," he spits. "Fucking white bitch."

Liz's temper kicks in right on the spot. She was just asking for some god damn crack! This fucker's asking for it!

"Oh, what'd you say?" Her voice rises. "I'm a fucking white bitch? HUH? You motherfucking bastard! Gimme that fucking cigar, you stupid dick! I'll whoop your shitty ass!"

"Fuck you."

Her face gets red in anger. She violently kicks the guy's shin, and he curses loudly and drops his cigar.

"Motherfucker!" he yells.

She swings a fist square in his face, giving him a black eye. The man cowers down and tries to get up and hit her, but Liz is too smart. She kicks him in the stomach and sees him spit blood. Then suddenly, her foot's shoved in his mouth.

Liz feels good as she feeds her easy anger. She doesn't need this guy's shit.

"Da fuck!" the man shouts, wincing. His teeth fell out. "DA FUCK?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Liz snaps. She angrily drops on her knees and keeps on smashing the guy's face with that hard fist of hers. She fights like a fucking gangsta. Her free hand grabs the guy's thick neck, and she digs her nails into his skin, making him howl like an animal. Forget her damn gun. She wants to fuck this guy up with her own hands.

Once she's done, she slowly gets up, but her breathing was still low and heavy. The guy was just about knocked out. "Son of a bitch. I'm a Thompson sister, fucker. Don't mess with my ass."

She walks away. The beating just made her hunger for crack grow more. She storms down the street, glaring at anyone who passed by.

Liz didn't ask any of these people for drugs. She thought they all looked like pussies.

She was getting more pissed by the minute. She needs more crack. She has all that money in her pocket.

And Patti's all alone.

Liz angrily swerves a corner, deciding she was going to forget about it and get back to Patti. She has to get to her before-

Liz suddenly bumps into another person.

"Oh my, aren't we in a hurry."

Now this ... this seriously pissed her off. The person standing in front of her was about Patti's height, but a bit taller. His height came up to Liz's nose. He was around Patti's age as well, with a silky, pale complexion and a black suit over his slim body.

But his eyes caught her attention the most. They were an exotic, light-honey color. And his hair ... it was black, with three white stripes on the left side.

He looks like a rich kid. And that fact alone got Liz to clench her fists again.

He notices her fists, but the kid doesn't look scared. He probably doesn't even know that a Thompson sister's standing in front of him.

"Whatfuckingever," Liz snarls.

He frowns. "And an attitude? Wow. I've come across many people just like you here in Brooklyn. And trust me, you don't scare me at all."

What the fuck is it, Piss-Liz-Thompson-Off Day?

She grabs the kid's clean collar and pins him to the side of a building. "The HELL did you just say to me?"

His face didn't change. "I said, you don't scare-"

"Fucking brat!" she cuts him off. "Shut your face!"

"Now now, let's calm down and just forget about it," he says calmly. "All right?"

Then, in a blink of an eye, his hands grip her wrists, strongly pulling her hands off his collar. Then he knees her in the stomach. His final blow kicks her away from him, and Liz stumbles backwards and hits her head on a blue postbox, scraping her elbows on the way down.

"Shit!" she curses, rubbing her head.

Suddenly, she hears a familiar screaming. Patti appears and jumps on the boy, strangling him on the ground with one hand and holding a gun to his forehead with the other. "NOBODY HURTS LIZ!" she yells maniacally. "NOBODYYYY!"

The boy just smirks. He swiftly pulls one of his pinned legs from under Patti and uses his foot to push her off him and to the ground. In an instant, he was pinning Patti instead, gripping her wrists on either side of her head.

Liz growls and gets up, pointing her own gun at him, her face red with rage. "You better get your dirty ass off my little sister," she snarls at the boy, "Or it's a free ticket to hell."

"I don't think it will be _me_ going to hell any time soon," he teases, not moving from Patti, who's struggling under his grasp.

"GET THE FUCK OFF!" Patti screams.

"You heard her!" Liz snaps, her finger slowly pulling the trigger back. "Get off her, you fucking son of a bitch or I'll FORCE you off!"

The boy pauses. He stares intently at Liz's face, then Patti's, who stuck her tongue out at him and makes a farting noise from her mouth obnoxiously.

He then gets off her, brushing his suit off. "It's unbelievable how ratty the both of you look. But it isn't surprising, coming from two abandoned teenage girls striving for even a penny in the rough streets of Brooklyn. Am I right?"

"Go fuck yourself, damn you," Patti says bluntly, still on the ground.

"Well, it's true," he shrugs. "A couple of dirty, nasty girls like you won't last another year anyway-"

Liz storms forward and pins him to the building again. "The fucking shit is wrong with you?!" she spits in his face, violently tearing the top of his dress shirt. "Do you even know who the FUCK you're messing with?! HUH PUNK?!"

"My my, Elizabeth Thompson." A teasing tone plays in his voice, yet his face is as emotionless as ever when Liz's eyes widens. No one has ever dared to address her full name. "You're a hot-headed one. Now, unhand my shirt or it'll lose its symmetry."

"SHUT IT!" Liz holds the gun between his eyes. "You're seriously asking to get killed, aren't you, rich boy?"

Patti gets up and glares at him. It's probably taking all her willpower to hold herself back from tearing him to shreds.

Liz tightens her grip on his shirt. "Nobody fucks with us. Nobody. Get the hell out of fucking Brooklyn and go back to London or wherever the fuck you're from."

"Just because I look rich doesn't mean I'm from London ... " the boy says. "Where the hell is the damn logic in that?"

"Hey sis, look," Patti says in a mocking, nasal voice. She holds up a driver's license. "He's Death the Kid."

Liz practically bursts out laughing. "No fucking way." She puts the gun right on his soft cheek. "No wonder this bitch thinks he's all that."

"Hey!" he growls.

"Give us your money, fag," Patti sneers. "Then we'll leave you alone."

"I don't have any damn money!" he protests.

"What? You're like a fucking billionaire son of a motherfucking billionaire asshole from Nevada. Of course you got some cash stuck up your ass to buy all the fucking crack you want, right?" Liz grumbles loudly.

"Um, no, I don't," Death the Kid snaps. "I don't do crack. I'm much too proper to do such indecent shit."

"Then how the fuck are you swearing, HUUUH?" Patti says, folding her arms. "Swearing's not proper, STUUPIIIID ASSSSSS."

"You know what?" Liz smirks, but she's still mad as hell. "Whatever. Get the fuck out of our faces."

She shoves Death the Kid aside, and he lands on his hands and knees.

"Get outta here."

He doesn't look at them as he gets up on his dress shoes and brushes himself off once more. Still with his head down, he says, "Well ... good night, Thompson sisters. I'll be seeing you around, I suppose ..."

"Yeah, keep that ass walking," Liz laughs as she and Patti watch him turn the corner and disappear.

Minutes passed. Liz wanted to break that rich boy's bones ... but she stopped herself. She wanted to save all that anger for the next time she crosses paths with that bastard again.

She'll definitely see him again. And when she does ... shit, she'll go off like a fucking atomic bomb on him. Just for the hell of it.

Liz looks at Patti.

"Thanks ... for coming for me. But really, I want you to stay put next time ... Ready to go back to the alley?"

Patti nods. "I was staring at his ass when he walked away. He's got some sexy apples back there."

* * *

**Did you like it? Should I continue it or should it just be a one-shot?**

**And should I change the rating to M or not?**

**PLEASE TELL ME!**

**And please, please review.**

**Thanks, bye~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to make another chappie! :D**

**And really nothing too important happens in this chap., so I'm trying to make the chapters more interesting and put some more important shtuff in there X)**

**So yeah hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

Liz looks around. Shit, he's there.

Patti and her had been seeing that kid hanging around there spot for days now. Since their last encounter was pretty much, well, the worst ... they've loathed each other. Liz and Patti vs. That Bratty Motherfucker.

"Death the Kid is such a fuckin' fag for hanging around here," Liz grumbles. "C'mon, Patti, we're gonna kick this son of a bitch out of Brooklyn once and for all."

"Liz, ain't you hungry?" Patti's mouth is full and she shoves a hamburger in her older sister's face. "Let's kick his ass after you fill yourself up! Come on, sit down and eat with meee!"

"Patti-" Liz sighs.

Kid notices the girls from the other end of the store. He gives Liz this ... strange pokerface before turning away.

Liz's face heats up. The bitch noticed her staring at him ...

Liz grabs Patti's arm and pulls her along as she approaches Kid like an angry bull.

Eh. It's now or never.

"HEY! Can't get enough of our Brooklyn or what? When the hell are you fucking leaving?"

"Does my presence bother you that much?" Death the Kid looks up at Liz, unfazed. He's in a fancy white dress shirt even if he's just hanging in a gas station store.

"Fuck yeah, it does! When the fuck are you gonna be up and out our faces, you son of a bitch? I'm tired of seeing you around here prancing with your fat ass of cash behind you!"

Patti snorts and grabs Kid's behind like she owns it.

He tenses.

"Your ass of cash sure heavy!" Patti laughs hysterically.

"Ng ... hey!" Kid slaps Patti's hands and backs away. "P-personal space-"

"Shut it." Liz growls.

She's getting tired of this fucking billionaire. He annoys the hell out of her...

But why does he? Isn't he just a regular billionaire?...

Hell no he's not! He's the fucking most bothersome person Liz has ever encountered! He looks at the Thompson sisters with this look. It's not really a happy look, nor is it a glare ... it was a look of a judging spectator. He was judging the sisters as they ran off with bags of money in their hands or stolen property.

It annoys the shit out of Liz so much ... what's the deal with this kid ... can't he just leave?

It's like he's purposely trying to interfere in their daily criminal life ... prodding at them like a scientist observing a wild, retarded animal.

It's makes Liz burn inside. The flames lick at her tiny black heart, telling her to fuck him up.

"I'm not leaving any time soon." Kid brushes his coat off. "Why do you seem so irritable towards me? It isn't like I'm moving in with you two. I'm not trying to get in the way of your personal life. In fact, I don't even try to acknowledge your existence. I am but a boy of simple needs."

"'Simple needs' my ass!" Liz grunts.

"Do you want my money? Is that why you've approached me?" Kid pulls out a wad of dollar bills in a rubberband. "Would this do?"

"We don't need your shit-" Liz starts.

"Gimme!" Patti yells, grabbing the money hungrily.

Kid looks at the short blonde with an amused smile. "Hmmm... interesting-"

"We don't need it!" Liz snarls, but she doesn't take the money from Patti. "Look just get the hell out or ... or we'll fucking-"

She stops. She catches herself babbling. What the hell is going on? Why, WHY does he annoy her so much?

It's the gaze... the way his amber eyes take them in. Or maybe it's those stupid white stripes in his black hair ... or his sleek black suit.

It just screams, BRAT.

Liz growls, remembering how her mother had the same look in her eyes when she looked upon Liz.

_"Trash," she'd said. "I dunn' even know your daddy. I ain't taking care of your asses, I got a job to do."_

_"Slut!" a very young Liz screamed when her mother left Patti in her arms in the rain, in a place she'd never seen before. "You fucking slut! You not my mother! Not our mother!"_

_That bitch of a mom looked back at the girls with this light in her eyes. She was mentally calling them brats, trash, pieces of shit._

_"Get back here!" Liz shrieked. "I'll ... I'll hurt you!"_

Liz thought she'd felt better when she threw a rock at the car in which her mother rode off in ... but it seems she's still feeding off that anger right up to this moment. The feeling was so strong ... she's still calming it down even a few years later.

Patti looks at her older sister. "Liz ... something wrong?"

Liz shuts her eyes tight. Whenever she starts thinking of that woman, her disgusted look stays in Liz's head. She remembers that much of her. Not even her own mother's name she couldn't recall. It was just that grimace, a scolding look that remained of her in Liz's thoughts.

Liz's blue eyes snap open and she glares around the store.

Don't look at him.

Just don't.

Don't look into those golden eyes.

She'll come back.

Liz curses, keeping her eyes on the racks of potato chips and Gatorade drinks.

"Don't look at me!" she snaps at Kid.

"I'm sorry." He doesn't really sound sorry.

"You're all the same, you know that?" Liz folds her arms, still not looking at him. "I should stick a fucking dildo up all your asses."

He shrugs. "And you're just like any person from Brooklyn. Ill-tempered and savage."

"Damn right, I won't hesitate to rip you a new ass hole, motherfucker!" Liz growls.

"Nevada is a much more suited place though ..." He grabs a bag of Doritos. "You should visit sometime."

"What the fuck?" Liz says, looking at him right in the face. God she wants to glare holes into this bitch! "Don't start talking to us like we're fucking friends or some shit!"

"But i mean it."

She rolls her eyes.

"Nevada is an amazing place. Death City is amazing! So much symmetry, beauty, oh lord!" Death the Kid gets this hazy look in his amber eyes. "What person wouldn't turn down a chance to visit Death City? It's so perfect-"

"Trust me, it probably ain't perfect." Liz stares him down.

Sometimes, she'd give anything to see her mother again ... to beat the shit out of her.

Maybe ... now's her chance. Those eyes ... those golden eyes hold almost the same emotion as Liz's mother's eyes had...

Kid blinks at her. "Oh, but it is, Elizabeth-"

"Stop fucking calling me by that name!" she nearly screams out. She glances at Patti, who is too preoccupied with the wad of cash.

"La la la~!" the blond girl sings.

"Look, I am sorry. I guess I'm becoming quite homesick." Death the Kid smiles at her sheepishly, which Liz scoffs at.

"Like I give a fuck! 'Cause honestly, I don't," she snaps, crossing her arms with her mouth twitched in a little scowl. "Why don't YOU look? You're getting on my last fucking nerves and it's working me up like a bitch! If you're so homesick, go the fuck home then, E.T."

Kid slightly flushes in a little embarrassment at that last part. "Oh I will-"

"Why don't you then, cunt?"

"Maybe I don't want to leave just yet."

"Why the fuck not?"

"None of your business."

"I think it is!"

"Well, why the hell would it be?"

Kid's glaring into Liz's eyes now, but he has to tilt his head up, making Liz smirk.

She's still somewhat dominating him.

Ha, this fucker thinks he's all that ... he's so clueless.

Liz wants to smack this rich brat across the face. SHE'S the boss of this part of Brooklyn. SHE'S the most bad-ass bitch here. SHE'S the one who wears the pants.

Liz doesn't answer his question. "I don't f-" she starts.

"No, it's none of your business. We don't know each other. What gives you the authority to demand my whereabouts?" Kid argues, his hands squeezing the bag of Doritos, crunching the chips inside. "Do I spike your interests? Am I that intriguing that you would dare ask me about my personal life when you're clearly just a stranger? I'm telling you, Miss Thompson, that you're putting this on yourself. You ask me such personal questions such as that and you would likely snap at ME if I try to do the same-"

Liz slaps him across the face.

What? He's annoying.

"That got you to shut your ass," Liz grumbles. "Patti, let's go-"

"Oh, now you're walking away?" Kid teases in a dark tone. "That's very, um ... pussy-like of you."

Liz's boot stomps down hard, and she stops in her tracks. " 'Pussy-like' ?" she snorts in a low voice. "The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it's saying: pussy-like." She can hear him smirk at those words. "That's what you are, Elizabeth Thompson. You can point your gun at anyone you'd like, but you don't have the courage to fight me _... up close and personal?_"

He dares to doubt her? Think she stoops that low?

"You're just like that bitch," she sneers, looking at him.

He raises his eyebrows. "Who?"

She grinds her teeth. "Nobody!" She grips Patti's hand and pulls. "Hurry up, Patti, we're fucking out of here! I'm buyin' some crack-"

Then she feels a hand grab her free wrist, and she tenses like a statue.

"Who," Kid says softly. "You ask me personal questions and I can't? At least tell me this 'bitch' you're talking about."

She pulls away from him, glaring with fire in her deep-blue eyes.

Then he tenses this time.

Patti's behind him now, laughing crazily as she stuffed her hands into the back of Kid's dress pants.

He shrieks and backs away from her. "S-stop it, dammit! Do you know any shame?!"

"NOPE!" Patti has more cash in her hands and a big smile rips out on her childish face.

Liz growls angrily and pulls Patti out of the store.

She's so done with shit.

* * *

**It's shorter than I wanted ... but that's cuz I guess I'm not a genius at making up great ideas :(**

**I need some goddamn inspiration ... I can never think of anything to write!**

**So was this 2nd chapter any good? Please tell meh! I need feedback!**

**And see ya till next time!**


End file.
